


boys being boys

by asanoyatwink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, AsaNoya - Freeform, Azumane Asahi is a Good Significant Other, Boys Being Boys, FUCK YEAH NONBINARY ASAHI FOR THE WIN, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Nishinoya Yuu Has Anxiety Attacks, Nishinoya Yuu is a Little Shit, Non-Penetrative Sex, Praise Kink, Teenage Dorks, help i've tagged this three times already, i love whoever made that tag btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asanoyatwink/pseuds/asanoyatwink
Summary: boys being boys that fight, make up, make out, and fuck.orasahi has some issues with self confidence, apologizes to noya, takes him on a late night drive and things happen.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	boys being boys

Being with Noya was loud.

Well yeah, Noya was loud, but no, no, no. Not like that. Everything that included Noya in it had bursts of energy, static, pulsating electricity, bright colors, loud sounds. Being with him was like going to your first concert, it was feeling that adrenaline rush for the first time in years because everything about it was so captivating. Even being around him or in his presence was enough to make your hairs stand on end.

Then when you left your concert was like leaving him. The experience was burnt into your brain; you had the biggest rush of your life, but it was over so soon. It left you craving more, needing more. Your brain buzzed at the thought of him because he was so exhilarating. You could try to remember what he felt like, but would never know until you were around him again.

Asahi misses that feeling. He really does. And even though he truthfully misses Noya, he really does not want to see him again.

Asahi hates their fights. He hates how petty they are and how they disagree on the simplest of things such as what the next play was going to be or self-confidence. He despised them with a burning passion.

And those fights were what got him here, on his bed, hot breath clouding his vision. He used his arms to bunch his pillow up and he stuck his face in the pit of it, like a turtle in its shell almost. The burning tears of rejection and anger had long left him, but he still felt the ache in his heart. Thank heavens that his parents weren't there to see him like this. He didn't like confrontation, nor did he like arguing with Noya, and both of those were exactly what he had gotten.

Some stupid callout about self-confidence. The same one that had made him quit the team all those months ago. 

Daichi never said it but Asahi knew that if he were to leave again, that would mean the end of the volleyball club for him. More so, it'd trouble his relationship with Noya even more, being that they either walked home together or passed each other on their way home. Then Asahi would have to start planning different routes so he didn't meet Noya or would he start driving to school? He has a car now, so he could drive home -

Wait. Why is he even thinking about all this? He's not thinking about leaving the team, is he?

No, he couldn't do that to everyone else, much less Noya. The only truly shitty part would be showing his face at practice again.

It was going to be okay. He would have a nice rest and gather his thoughts and would talk to Noya tomorrow. 

It was not going to be okay. Asahi did not have a nice rest, was up at three in the morning, and was currently downstairs, brewing coffee.

He had gotten about four hours of sleep, given that he'd rolled around for an hour or so before he ever got up. He was running on pure adrenaline and caffeine, and during his episode, he picked up his phone and texted Noya. His better judgment was clearly not present, but after today, Asahi figured Noya would've been exhausted and passed out anyway.

'Hey. you awake?' sent 3:06 a.m.

Asahi paced around the kitchen for a while, although it was only about three minutes judging by the vibrations from his phone.

'yea. whats up' received 3:09 a.m.

Asahi wasn't in his better mind, but he thought about what he was going to say. 'i really miss you' sent 3:10 a.m.

The coffee pot's gurgling comes to a halt, and Asahi quietly picks through coffee cups to drink out of. He settles on a plain, white mug that has a beautiful sunflower in the middle. He makes his way over to the brewer, grabs the pot, and tips it until his mug is almost full. After adorning his coffee with due amounts of sugar and creamer, he slides up onto a counter and grabs his phone again.

No response, just a 'message read at 3:10 a.m.'

He sighs. The silent treatment has always made him nervous.

'are your parents home?' sent 3:14 a.m.

He gets a reply in seconds that nearly makes him tip his coffee over.

'no. r u gonna ask to come over' received 3:14 a.m.

'yeah. i wanna apologize' sent 3:15 a.m.

He doesn't get a reply, merely a 'message read at 3:15 a.m.' There aren't any ellipses of an awaiting text on the lower left side, so Asahi assumes that's a yes in Noya's language, especially since he usually replies instantly.

Well, guess that's that. Asahi drinks most of the coffee, ignoring that it's scalding hot and not that tasty at the moment. All he's worried about is the water flask in the cupboard and the Gari Gari Kun popsicle in the freezer.

He makes quick work of filling the bottle up, putting lots and lots of sugar in it since that was how Noya liked his coffee. He takes a swig and almost regurgitates last night's dinner - god, that was diabetic. He sticks his tongue out as he rummages around in his freezer, an internal moment of 'bingo' when he hits plastic. He grabs his phone, the popsicle, the flask, and his car keys and leaves as quickly as he can.

Noya's house is not that far away. It's about a five-minute drive, and given the circumstances of Asahi has a popsicle in the console and a steaming cup of coffee in the cup holder, he's thankful for it. He pulls into the driveway, tapping his hand on the steering wheel and typing 'i'm here' with one hand.

About a minute or two later, Noya emerges from the house. He's wearing his jersey and a pair of shorts that look too small on him. Why is Asahi thinking like that? This moment could mean their relationship. He mentally curses as Noya opens the passenger door, sliding into the car with a glance at Asahi and the items.

"Those are for you," Asahi offers weakly, unsure of how to start. "And. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry for what." Noya's voice comes out stern. He crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the window, eyes staring at the dashboard, so focused that Asahi was sure Noya could bore holes in it. Asahi knows Noya knows, 'for what'. That was what their fight was about, for fucks sake.

"For earlier," he chokes out, then he clears his throat. "For earlier."

"What was it that made me mad at you, hm? What was it that made you storm out of the gym when it was time to leave?" Noya's voice becomes increasingly hostile. "What was it that made Daichi-san and Suga-san so scared for you that they almost called your parents to make sure you got home safe, Asahi?!"

Asahi can't help it. "Noya, stop." His voice is verging on a yell. "I want," he sighs, "I want to get past this. I know I have to have more confidence but you don't understand - "

"You fucking do, Asahi. I don't think I'll be able to take it if you leave again. I don't think Daichi's gonna let you back on the team if you leave again. I won't get to see you again throughout the day and now that you're in your third year, I probably won't get to see you at all for the rest of our lives because you'll graduate soon and we don't have any contact outside of volleyball. This is what I get. I had to go and fucking get an attachment to my senpai," Noya's rambling, and Asahi swears that Noya's voice is cracking more and more, "this is what I get!"

"Noya - "

"No! I don't want to hear any more stupid bullshit that's gonna go and get me even more hopelessly devoted to you. I don't want to get too close to you and then you leave again and I never get to see you! Do you know how fucking sad I was that entire summer? The whole 'me getting jacked' part came from fuel of my sadness and angriness that I might not ever get to see you again!" Noya's outright yelling. Asahi's heart feels like it could rip through his chest at any moment. 

"You mean so fucking much to me and it's like every time I - every time I try to strengthen our bond it only goes badly! I'm so fucking tired of you acting like you're not a great ace because you are - that's what that whole thing was about, your fucking self-confidence, I'm just trying to help ... fuck - oh shit - shit - fuck, I - "

Noya's hyperventilating. His arms are on his knees and he's shielding his head with his arms, rocking back and forth noticeably.

He's having an anxiety attack.

Fuck.

For the first time in what feels like forever, Asahi knows what to do.

He quickly gets out of the car and circles around to Noya's side, opening the doors in the back of the car, scooping him up, and cradling him. He sits them down gently, consoling and soothing Noya, shushing him calmly. "Hey, calm down, Yuu. Shh." Asahi reaches forward to grab the popsicle from the console, pressing it to the back of Noya's neck. Noya doesn't flinch. He doesn't even seem to register it, shaking and rambling about how he just wishes they would stop fighting.

It breaks Asahi's heart to know all this was pent up enough to come flooding out so suddenly.

It must hurt having to hide everything to act so strong.

Asahi brings Noya into his lap, rubbing his burning back. "Hush, baby. Shh. I'm not going to leave you."

When Noya can stop gasping every other second, he rasps, "promise?" He holds out his pinky finger, waiting for Asahi.

Asahi locks their pinkies. 

"I promise, Yuu. I'm never going to leave you."

They stay there for a while longer until Noya finally calms down. He's nuzzled his head into Asahi's chest, and Asahi is weirdly aware that Noya is breathing in his scent every time he inhales.

He probably shouldn't be thinking about it like that, but okay.

"You big weenie," Noya punches Asahi's arm in time with that last part and Asahi groans. Though he supposes he deserves it, being that he just wanted to make Noya feel better and now he's cried and it's only been.... 10 minutes since he came in the car. Yeah. "I don't know why I'm crying anymore."

"I don't know either," Asahi replies dumbly, "I don't even know why you're still here. You have every right to leave."

"No, Asahi, I'm not just going to fucking leave, and neither are you!" Noya drives a finger into Asahi's chest, and Asahi can hear his voice teetering on breaking down again. "You're gonna stay here. And I'm gonna stay here. And neither of us are leaving."

Asahi's starting to wonder if Noya has deeper abandonment issues. He doesn't say anything. He doesn't want Noya to spiral again.

After a moment, Noya speaks up again. "Aside from apologizing, why the hell are we in your car again?"

"Oh, uh. You know how you always said you liked late-night drives but you never got a car?"

Noya peels his face off Asahi's shirt and his eyes are positively filled with glee and wonder.

"Yeah," Asahi says, scratching the back of his head, "I thought that might make you feel better."

When Noya doesn't say anything, he hastily amends, "you don't have to if you don't want to! I completely understand if you wanna go back inside."

"Shut up," Noya says, plain and simple. He then whips around and begins climbing over the elbow rest. "You better fucking go drive or I'm doing it."

And Asahi knows he definitely does not want that to happen, no thank you. He just recently got this car, and even though it wasn't a very expensive one, his parents would kill him if anything happened to it.

By the time he's gotten around to the driver's seat, Noya is already fumbling with the popsicle. "C'mon, Asahi, let's go already!" Noya is so characteristically impatient that Asahi smiles.

"Where are we even going?" 

"I don't know," Noya replies, turning on the radio to some pop station, "but just go! Like, around town or something!"

Asahi could do that, couldn't he?

Noya seemed to be enjoying himself more the longer Asahi drove. By the time they were around the gym, Noya had rolled the windows down, blasted the music even louder, and shouted the lyrics. He had already eaten the popsicle and had downed about half the coffee.

Asahi had to hold back a grin. He was so adorable that it was ridiculous.

Even Asahi came around. He's currently mouthing along to the song, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. He swears that he can feel Noya's eyes on him sometimes, like he's watching him in such a vulnerable, memorable state. It's kinda cute, though he doesn't wanna look over and scare Noya off.

Noya's drinking the last of the coffee, humming because he can't open his mouth. 

He suddenly taps Asahi's arm and points at an alleyway. Noya narrows his eyes, then pulls the steering wheel in the direction of the alley.

"Okay, okay, I'm going." A sense of anxiety and adrenaline washes over Asahi. He doesn't know why, but he feels like he does, deep down. When the car stills, Asahi gives Noya an expectant look. Noya unbuckles his seatbelt and climbs over the console, sitting in Asahi's lap. "Noya, wh - " 

He's cut off with a kiss. One that tastes like coffee and has context that is anything but sweet. Between kisses, Noya asks, "have you seen any movies with car sex scenes?" Asahi's stomach drops, and Noya smirks. "Apparently not, you big baby. But now you know where this is going."

They've fooled around plenty of times and yeah, Asahi does know where this is going. However, they are not ready. "Noya, we don't have any ... prep?"

"We sure don't." Noya ruts his hips forward and Asahi breathes a curse. "But that's okay. All we need is this, right here, right now." Noya steadies himself by placing his hands on Asahi's shoulders, grinding down hard. They both whimper, quickly getting lost in stupid hormones and wow, eventually Noya was grinding down into Asahi with the beat of the song.

"No," Asahi says, reaching over to click the radio off.

"C'mon, Asahi," Noya says, his voice a little strained, tangling his hands in Asahi's hair. "That was fun. I know you liked it."

Asahi wants to say he did, and he did, but that would only add more fuel to the fire that is Noya's ego. Noya continues grinding down, his hips getting increasingly inconsistent by the second. 

"Wish you were inside me," Noya pants, and for a moment Asahi feels like he wasn't supposed to hear that.

"I do too," he mumbles back, "if I had known this would happen, I would've brought lotion or something like that."

"Asahi, baby," Noya gasps on a particularly hard rub, "I know I tell you that you need to have more confidence in the things you do, but your pull-out game is not one of those things." He manages a nervous laugh and his eyebrows knit together.

Asahi tries to fake an offended gasp but it comes out as a helpless moan. "Feels so good ... you're doing so well."

Noya appears to get off on the praise because he whimpers and starts circling his hips quickly. "K-keep talking," he stutters, looking up at Asahi with the 'I'm close and I really need you to help me out' look.

"Yeah, yeah," Asahi breathes. "I'm - You're so great, Noya, in anything you do. I've always - ah - I've always looked up to you, you mean so much to me..."

Noya moans on an exhale, arching his back. "'m gonna ... "

"Yeah, do it ... "

Noya hisses, curling forward as he orgasms. Asahi can't see his actual orgasm but he can feel the warmth of his entire body, can see the glassy look in his eyes and can feel him trembling. "Asahi," he whimpers, making tiny noises every other breath.

"I've got you, love." Asahi's shaking. He's so, so close and seeing Noya so blissed out is pushing him to the edge. Noya grinds down a final time, a beautiful groan leaking from his lips. 

"That's it," Asahi moans, bucking his hips up. That incredible stun of relief hits him and he gasps throatily, whole body tensing as he desperately tries to ride it out. It's so much pleasure that he almost doesn't know what to do with it.

They remain there for a moment, just holding each other and gasping for breath. As if it were the smartest idea ever, Asahi reaches forward and clicks the air conditioner on, to which Noya cries "air!", leans back too far and hits the horn.

He jumps forward immediately and they're both a cackling mess the next second. "We might wanna get out of here now," Noya suggests, and yeah. That seems very nice right now.

Asahi grabs a few tissues from the glovebox and hands them to Noya, who sits back in the passenger seat and cleans himself up. He gets a peek at Noya's cute, pink cock and has to readjust his sitting position so he doesn't monstrously devour him.

Asahi wants to. That's for another time, though. "Do you plan on doing this again?" He asks stupidly and regrets it the moment it comes out of his mouth.

"Did we just grind on each other in a car?" Noya replies just as idiotically. "Hell yeah I wanna do it again, that was fun and I don't think I've orgasmed harder. In fact, I could go for another round when we get to my house."

"You're very libidinous," Asahi teases, backing out of the alley and getting back on the road.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you have a high sex drive."

Noya snorts. "Well yeah, it's kinda hard not to have a high sex drive when I have the prettiest boyfriend ever who's very sexually enabling."

If Asahi wasn't driving he'd cover his face because oh boy, he is so red. "Nishinoya!"

"Why don't you try using my given name, Asahi?" Asahi's peripheral vision catches Noya's know-it-all head tilt.

"Yuu," he mumbles.

"Actually fuck, never ever say that, ever again. Fuck. You're gonna give me another boner." Noya laughs dismissively, though he shifts his legs noticeably. Asahi decides to act like he didn't notice, keeping his eyes on the road ahead of him, but when Noya grabs his hand and places it on his chest, Asahi's heart skips a beat.

"Sweetheart," Asahi says hurriedly, flicking his glance from the road to his hand on Noya's chest.

"I love you, Asahi. More than you'll ever know. I love you and your dumb personality and your big body and your stupid brain and your crazy volleyball skills and your crazy dick. Ugh. Can't wait to get railed by it." He pauses to snicker while Asahi pales, looking horrified. "For real though. Work on your confidence, okay? I want you to stop looking at a situation and saying 'I can't do it' the second it seems hard."

Asahi opens his mouth like he wants to say something, but he shuts it with an abrupt click. That hit a little too close to home.

"Hear me?"

"Yeah." He moves his hand a bit and squeezes Noya's shoulder gently. "I love you too."

By the time they're nearing their neighborhood, Noya pipes up again, though his voice is groggy. "Hey Asahi, I wanna go to your house." It's not too much of a struggle since their houses aren't far apart. Asahi just drives another block or two and they're there. 

Asahi pulls into the driveway and shuts the car off, pulling the key out of the ignition. "Sweetheart?" Asahi whispers. To his surprise, Noya is asleep. He looks so adorable, his head tilted to the side, his arms crossed over his chest and his mouth slightly open. Asahi has to put a fist to his mouth to stop himself from cooing.

He gets out of the car and opens the door on Noya's side, scooping him up, shutting the doors, and locking the car. He opens the door, closing it quietly behind him, stalking to his bedroom carefully. When he gets there, he lays Noya down on the bed, tucking him under the covers.

Asahi thinks of what he has to do before bed. He quickly changes out of his underwear, brushes his teeth, puts the coffee mug in the dishwasher and finally comes up to his room again. Noya hasn't moved. He looks so peaceful, sleeping like an angel.

Asahi smiles. He's so incredibly in love. 

He doesn't know what he'd do without him, and he thinks he'd rather work on his confidence than lose Noya.

Asahi slowly crawls into the bed, careful not to disrupt his sleeping beauty. He presses his body against Noya's, wrapping his arms protectively around him and spooning him. He's always loved spooning, whether he's the big spoon or the little spoon. It gives him a sense of safety or a sense that he could protect whoever he was spooning, and all he wants is to keep Noya safe and protected. All he wants is Noya in general.

"I love you," he breathes, barely audible. He doesn't expect a response and he's fine with that, but Noya moves slightly and presses a kiss to Asahi's jawline.

"I love you too, my Asahi."

**Author's Note:**

> waaaah this took like   
> two days  
> and i genuinely enjoyed writing it !! i wanted to make them do anal but honestly. nah they're teenagers they're not that ready yet. thEY WILL BE THOUGH, MARK MY WORDS  
> but yeah !! <3 <3 stupid angst and noya had one (1) anxiety attack and kinda implied bottom noya but they're grinding so they're both equals <3  
> thank you for reading !! kudos / comments would be greatly appreciated !!  
> \- danny !! <3


End file.
